fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atiara Yitari
A member of the Explorer clan, Atiara spends most of his time exploring the world and recording cultures of cultures he encounters, being highly skilled in Martial Arts he is far from defenseless. Appearance Atiara is a man of above-average height and messy brown hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama. Despite his seemingly small physique, he has actually developed his muscles' built and definition to perfection. He takes most pride in his small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. Personality Atiara during his free time enjoys to help train the members of the martial arts clan assisting them train their bodies to near perfection, Despite having a very kind and understanding appearance, Akisame is noted to be the most strict of all the trainers at the clan training grounds, his training routines are capable of unspeakable brutality and trainees often run at the very sight of them. While normally a very calm and collected man he is capable of great anger and has sometimes left those who attack him in a broken mess utterly incapable of moving. According to Crevan Sytiki whenever Atiara says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubborness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind, and according a flashback, Akisame refused all manners of payment for a statue he crafted offered by a member of the Rytika clan and even sent the assassins and professional thieves hired to steal the statue back beaten up and sent back with an "Eh, I don't want to" note. He is also noted to be very rational. Oddly enough he cannot stand green peppers, as he reacts with an expression of distaste and quickly desposits them in the closest bowl next to his whenever there is any in his. He also has a habit of scratching his mustache after he lies. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- While not possessing a lot of magics he is very skilled at his Elemental Martial Artist magic possessing an immense volume of magic within him. *'Master Martial Artist'- Being his most notable trait he is very skilled at martial arts being able to perform multiple and incredinly complex techniques of martial arts to disable his opponents. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- As a man who puts strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Atiara has trained himself to the absolute peak of human physical potential. This has come from 20 years of in-depth research and strict training. He has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent. *'Keen Intellect'- Atiara has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He even knows when people are talking about him. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which scares Kanda Walker. With keen observation, Atiara is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate Cross Virkov's Marksmen skills. He is a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of stratagy. He is also notably a good doctor being able to heal most wounds old or new with great and shocking ease but does take a considerable amount of time to do so but his medical skills are to be feared regardless. Trivia *His picture and awesome Muscles are from Akisame Koetsuji and appearance and His stubbornness are from History's Greatest Disciple Kenichi. *Noteably I am bad at personality and Appearance :p Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage